oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
God's Chillin'/Transcript
SEASON 1, EPISODE 3: "GOD'S CHILLIN'" (Hill narrating.) Hill: In the beginning, God was nothingness. So he started making stuff. He made the dirt, he made the sky, he made the water, he made things that swim, things that slither, things with legs. I mean, God turned himself into a big shot. Then, in a couple of days, or a couple of million years, he breathed life into man. And he's been sucking the life out of us ever since. (In the chapel at Johnny Post's funeral service.) Mukada: "I am the resurrection and the life. He that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live." (In a conference room.) Glynn: People, we've got three murders in two weeks. I got the Commissioner yelling in my ear and the press shoved up my ass. The Governor's threatening to send in the feds. And my daughter wants to move into an apartment with her boyfriend. Somebody help me out here. McManus: Post burned Ortolani so obviously the wiseguys wasted Post. The next move is Jefferson Keane's. Wittlesey: And he's gonna make it. McManus: No, not necessarily. I've noticed a change in the guy. A slight change. Maybe it's 'cause he got married. Or maybe he's just tired of the gangster way of life. We hit this guy hard right now, all his street instincts are gonna pop back up. This is one case where we can't meet violence with violence. (In Em City.) Adebisi: When are we gonna kill those wops? You know Glynn is gonna lock this place down any minute. Markstrom: You sure the wops killed Johnny? (Flashback to the Sicilians killing Post at Schibetta's order.) Adebisi: Just give me the word, those wops are dead. Keane: Everything's all right. Just chill. Adebisi: What? You don't give a shit? Keane: You know I give a shit. I had much love for Johnny. Adebisi: Well, you ain't showing it. Markstrom: Yeah, man, last few days you seemed like a million years away. What's up with that? Adebisi: We also gotta find out who ratted on Johnny and kill those fuckers too. (Flashback to Ryan telling Schibetta who killed Ortolani.) Keane: I know who ratted on Johnny. I just ain't saying. I'll kill that motherfucker myself. Adebisi: OK, you're the boss. Markstrom: Yo, now the wiseguys know that Johnny killed Ortolani but do they know who ordered the hit? Watch your back, brother. You could be next. Keane: Let the fuckers come. Please. (Hill narrating.) Hill: Being in a gang is a lot like being in a religion. You got rules to follow, a leader to obey, and at the heart, it's about love. Love thy fellow man becomes love thy brother gangster. But what if you stop believing the religion you been preaching? You come to see that the hole is still in your soul, that the God slash love you thought you had is nothing but a hologram. (At the phones.) Keane: Mavis, hey. It's me baby. How you doing? Really? What you wearing? Yeah. Oooh, say that again. Say that again. Yeah, I like that. Oh, baby, yeah. (Starts masturbating and Said catches him so he stops.) (Various conversations in Em City.) Ryan: I gotta be interrogated by Burrano again. Like I know anything about Johnny Post. Rebadow: They cut off his dick and stuck it in his mouth. Groves: Where'd you hear that? Rebadow: God told me. (In the gym. The gangsters are working out as D'Angelo walks in.) Markstrom: Yo, yo, Italian ice, what's up? Adebisi: You ever hear how the word "doo wop" came about? Markstrom: No, man, tell me about it. Adebisi: Well, over in Harlem back in the old days, a couple of Italians were giving muscle to a cat running a speakeasy. He was doing a set I think maybe of Billie Holiday. These Italians come into the club thinking maybe they can push a brother around, but instead this brother finds a blunt and outside in the alley, while Miss Billie Holiday is singing the blues, the brother do the wops. And that's how doo wop was born. D'Angelo: How'd you like Johnny Post's dick up your ass? Adebisi: How would you like to be dead? (D'Angelo throws a weightlifting bar at Adebisi and a fight breaks out between D'Angelo and the gangsters. The COs break it up and drag Keane off.) (In Glynn's office.) Glynn: I want the SORT team put on alert. And leave word for the Commissioner to call me ASAP. (Someone knocks.) Yeah! (Said, Schibetta and Keane are brought in.) McManus: Gentlemen, we have a problem. Glynn: They know why they're here. I want the violence to stop before anyone else dies, before this place is flooded with Feds, before we have a fullblown riot. Nobody wants a riot, right? Schibetta? Schibetta: No. Glynn: Keane? Keane: No. Glynn: Said? Said: Violence for its own sake accomplishes nothing. Glynn: Then spread the word, if one more fight breaks out, I'm going to shut this prison down so hard, so fast, you won't see daylight 'til the third millenium. Everybody got that? (In Em City. Various conversations.) Schillinger: What'd you find out? Beecher: Said, Schibetta, and Keane agreed to keep the peace. Alvarez: They ain't gonna lock us down yet. Rebadow: It's madness, madness. (Hill narrating.) Hill: To belong you gotta be able to deal. You gotta share power, you gotta share pain. (In Keane's pod.) Markstrom: What's that? (There's a box lying on the table.) Keane: Probably some canolis and shit. (Opens the box.) Oh, Goddamn! Motherfucker! Johnny's dick! Oh, fuck! Goddamn motherfuckers! (Hill narrating.) Hill: There's some pain that you don't share. Some pain like your fingerprints that's all yours. All alone. (In Keane's pod at night. He lights a match and sets his mattress on fire.) Keane's podmate: Fire! Fire! Fire! Hurry the fuck up, motherfuckers! Fire! (The door is opened and COs rush in to put out the fire and drag Keane off.) (In McManus' office.) McManus: You wanna tell me what the fuck you did that for? Keane: I was bored. McManus: Bullshit! I've watched you since the day you checked into Em City. I've seen you make cold, calculated decisions. I've seen you restrain loose cannons. Now all of a sudden you torch your fucking mattress, knowing it's gonna end you up in the hole? You wanna go to lockup so bad, why? Someone's after you? Keane: I never ran away from a fight in my life. McManus: Then what? Keane: I just wanna spend some time alone. McManus: Well, you're gonna do that. Officer? You know, your brother Billie's coming back from the hospital. Keane: So I hear. McManus: Yeah, but he's not gonna be in Em City. He'll be in cellblock 3. Keane: Fucking fag unit. McManus: Take him to ad seg. Keane, I wish you'd learn to trust me. (Keane is taken down to the hole and finds Healy waiting for him.) Healy: Hello, Keane. (He hits him.) Keane: What the fuck is that about? Healy: A little warning. Nothing better happen to Ryan O'Reily. (He hits him again.) (Hill narrating, with flashbacks of Ryan's crimes.) Hill: Prisoner number 97P904, Ryan O'Reily. Convicted July 12, '97. Two counts of vehicular manslaughter, five counts of reckless endangerment, possession of controlled substances, criminal possession of a weapon, parole violation. Sentence: Life imprisonment. Up for parole in 12 years. (In the chapel.) Ryan: So this dude, he's fiending for a cigarette. I mean, he's about to smoke the stuffing in his mattress he's dying so bad, so he comes to me and he asks me for a cig, just one to get him through the night. He begs me on his knees, he's weeping like a little girl. "Please? Please?" So pathetic. I said no. Mukada: You said no. Ryan: Well, actually, I lied. I told him I was out, I didn't have any. I don't think he believed me. Mukada: And you said no because... Ryan: For his own good. He's gotta kick the habit. Mukada: So you were being altruistic? Ryan: Whatever. Mukada: So you weren't actually committing a sin. Ryan: No, Father. Mukada: Then why did you come to confession? Ryan: The truth? Mukada: Sure. Ryan: I figured when I was done I could sneak a smoke. (Hill narrating.) Hill: They say confession is good for the soul. You go into a confessional and you can tell a priest anything. Anything. And he can't repeat it. You go into an interview room with your local PD and say what you've done, well, the cops will tell the DA and the papers and everybody else. So you do some deed and you want to clear your conscience and still get away with it, well, tell your mama or tell a priest. (In the library.) Ryan: Psst. Psst. Hey, how you doing? Beecher: OK. Ryan: Can you believe the shit that's been going down around here? Three guys capped in three weeks? That's fucked up. Beecher: Yep. Ryan: You're a lawyer, right? Beecher: I was disbarred automatically after I was convicted of a felony. Ryan: Even so, you can enter an appeal on your case and shit? Beecher: I did. My appeal was rejected. Ryan: How come? Beecher: I was drunk driving. I killed a little girl. They decided to make an example of me so they sent me here instead of some cushy Club Med. Ryan: Maybe you can help me out. My attorney was a raging dickbrain. He just fucking rolled over in court. Could you take a look at my case and see if there's any way I can appeal? Beecher: I didn't do criminal law. I was in litigation. Ryan: I'm telling you, man, I gotta get out of this place. Beecher: OK. Ryan: Ryan O'Reily. Beecher: Tobias Beecher. (Hill narrating.) Hill: When you pray, do you go into a zone? Does the rest of the world drop away? I never been there. God and coma. I can say an Our Father and think about lunch at the same time. Some people say that if you don't accept Jesus Christ as the son of God, as your personal savior, you won't go to Heaven. But is there a guarantee that if you do believe in Jesus, you will be saved? Or will God, the great practical joker, leave you hanging? (In Beecher and Schillinger's pod.) Schillinger: Hey, sweetpea. How was church, huh? You feeling all sanctified and pure? Get undressed, we're taking a shower. Beecher: I already took a shower. Schillinger: Oh, that's ok. When I'm done with you, you'll need another one. (In a hallway.) Sister Pete: So my assistant got paroled. See, that's what's wrong with this place. You finally break in an assistant, he learns your rhythms, he's good at the job and then boom, the parole board decides he's ready to rejoin society. Meanwhile, I am left with a stack of untyped progress reports. Beecher: Sister, I'm glad you thought of me for this job. I really wasn't suited for factory work. Sister Pete: Listen, when I heard you know Word and Lotus, I knelt down and praised Jesus. Beecher: I'm lucky he heard you. He hasn't been listening to me. Sister Pete: Oh, yes, he does. He listens. Beecher: No, he doesn't. Since I got to Oz, I've prayed more than the night before my bar exam, even more than the day my son fell off his skateboard. Either God's hearing has gotten bad or he's ignoring me. Sister Pete: No, listen. First of all, quantity of prayer doesn't mean anything. And secondly, maybe he has answered you, only it's not what you expect. Beecher: God almighty, creator of all things, including a loophole. Sister Pete: Come on. There's your desk, such as it is. Tobias, what do you ask for when you pray? Beecher: To get outta here. Sister Pete: Ah. You don't need God for that. You just need a good lawyer. Beecher: I spent my life dealing with the law, finding ways over, under, around it. And when I needed it to be there for me, the system snapped back into the face. I was a good lawyer. I was. I was a lot of things. Husband, father, son, brother, friend. And then I made a mistake. A huge, huge mistake, but one mistake. And as a result, God took everything. Sister Pete: Listen, maybe he stripped you of the superficial sense of yourself, you know, doctor, lawyer, Indian chief, so that you could find the real you through him. Beecher: That's what I'm saying, that's what I've been trying to do but God isn't in Oz. Sister Pete: Oh, yes, he is. He is everywhere. He is in you rignt now, Tobias. Beecher: Genevieve is divorcing me. I think she decided when she saw the swastika on my butt. She's gonna take the kids and go live with her parents. If God is in me, he's a tumor. (In Em City. Various conversations.) Rebadow: Wow? (Looking at the tattoo on Groves' hand.) Groves: It's "MOM." Schillinger: One of these Muslim monkeys was trying to tell me that Jesus was a nigger. He even quoted from the Bible trying to back his shit up. Beecher: Well, Jesus was from Judea so he was probably of an olive-colored skin. Schillinger: Look at that picture there. Does that look like a nigger to you? Beecher: No. Schillinger: You're getting awful mouthy, aren't you, prag? Beecher: No, sir. I am not, sir. Schillinger: Yeah, I think I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. Polish my boots. Beecher: Yes, sir. (Gets down on his knees and starts wiping Schillinger's boots with a rag.) Schillinger: With your tongue. (The Aryans laugh and Beecher starts licking Schillinger's boots.) (In Beecher's pod. He's spitting into the sink and washing his face.) Beecher: Son of a bitch! (Ryan enters.) Ryan: Hey, lawboy. Beecher: Yeah? Ryan: How's my appeal coming? Beecher: It... Ryan: You been crying? Beecher: No. Ryan: Aw, sure you have. That's ok, man. I cry too sometimes. Look, you'd have to be braindead not to. But I got a cure for the blues, homey. Come on. (They leave the pod and go to Ryan's pod.) Beecher: What's going on? Ryan: Hug the wall. (He pulls out a joint.) Let's get high. Mineo: Count time, gentlemen! In front of your cells! Count! CO: 92M758, 93C472... (Ryan and Beecher come out for count, obviously high.) Ryan: "May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be always at your back, may the sun shine warm upon your face and rain fall soft upon your fields. And until we meet again..." Beecher: Uh-huh. Ryan: ".. may God hold you in the hollow of his hand." Schillinger: Where you been, prag? Beecher: Nowhere, sir. Schillinger: You're fucked up. Beecher: Yes, sir. Schillinger: I don't want you doing drugs, sharing needles. Understand? Beecher: Yes, sir. Schillinger: Listen, you bitch. I catch you so much as snorting fucking lint, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you. Beecher: Yes, sir. But you can do whatever you want to me. I don't care. Schillinger: Yeah, 'cause you're high. Beecher: 'Cause God is everywhere and God is holding me in the hollow of his hand. (In the chapel.) Groves: Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition. Mukada: What? Groves: I don't know what to do. I've never done this confession thing before. Mukada: I didn't think that you were Catholic. What are you doing here? Groves: I got caught sneaking in the morgue again. You ever seen a guy with his prick cut off? Mukada: No, I can't say that I have. Groves: It's not pretty. I got put in the hole. The hack comes around and says that he'll let me out for ten minutes if I need to see you so I say yes. Mukada: Well, you have to go back. Groves: Wait, Father, maybe I'm a convert. Mukada: You can't become a Catholic just to get out of the hole. Come on. Groves: No, no, wait. I've been reading a lot since I got here about different faiths and yours is pretty nifty. Mukada: Catholicism is nifty? Groves: You have that whole mystical transabstentiation bit going. Mukada: That's right. The Eucharist becomes the body of Christ. Groves: So you're actually eating his flesh and drinking his blood. Mukada: That's right. Groves: Now how can I not get behind a religion like that? (Hill narrating as Wangler is brought to Em City.) Hill: And God said let there be light! And there was light. But that's easy for God to say. He was God. But for the rest of us, finding the light takes time. A lifetime. (In Keane's pod.) Adebisi: Jefferson, meet your new roommate, Kenny Wangler. (Hill narrating with flashbacks of Wangler's crime.) Hill: Prisoner number 97W566, Kenneth Wangler. Yeah, boy! Sixteen years old tried as an adult. Convicted July 6, '97. Murder in the first degree. Sentence: Twenty years. Up for parole in six. Ah, yeah! (In Keane's pod.) Wangler: My man here told me that y'all was the crew to get with. I wanna be G. Keane: I'll think about it. Adebisi: What the hell is there to think about? Keane: I said I'll fucking think about it, all right? Adebisi: We're gonna need every man we can get if we're gonna shackle with those wiseguys. Keep thinking. (Hill narrating.) Hill: In Oz, sometimes the things you can't touch are more real than the things you can. For instance, fear, hatred, loneliness, are more real to me than a shank. And a soul, every day, can grow into something you can almost hold. How fucked up is that? In a shithole like this, to first and finally see the face of God. (In Em City.) Wangler: Minister Said. How you doing? I just wanted to shake your hand, shake the hand... It's like, I saw you talk on TV the other day and the things you said... Man, the things you said. I just wanted to shake the hand of the man who said the things you said. Said: What's your name, little brother? Wangler: Kenny. Kenny Wangler. Said: Well, Kenny, the things that I say out loud, you already know. These are words that are buried deep in your heart. Do you understand me, little brother? Let's welcome the little brother. Asalaam aleikuum. You have been robbed, Kenny. You have been robbed of a very special gift. It's a gift that can never be replaced. Wangler: What's that? Said: Your childhood, Kenny. Your youth. But the thief is tricky, because he fooled you by leaving something in its place. Fear. Wangler: I ain't afraid of nothing! Said: We're all afraid of something, Kenny. See, me, I was afraid of being poor. Wanger: But, see, you got no fear now, right? Said: Yes, I do. I fear God. And I love God. What we call (Says something in Arabic.) Never mind, it doesn't matter. You want to be in a gang, right? I want you to be in my gang. I want you to follow us. Follow our style and you can learn to be a real man. (Shots of Wangler exercising, eating, and praying with the Muslims. He eventually gives up.) (At the phones.) Keane: Mr. Woodson. Yeah. Is Mavis there? She's out? Where'd she go? What you mean you can't tell me? Don't tell me you don't know! You track every move that girl makes! Yeah, I'm calling you a liar, motherfucker, cause you ain't telling me the truth! Tell me where the fuck Mavis is now! (In a classroom. The gangsters are getting high.) Wangler: Bitches. All women is bitches. Markstrom: Yeah, man, we don't know Mavis is cheating, man. Keane: I know. (Said comes in.) Said: That boy's sixteen years old and he's in for twenty, which means he can be out in six. He could be back on the street by the time he's 22. He can still have a life! Keane: Get the fuck out of here, Kenny. Wangler: What? Keane: You heard me. I said get the fuck going! Markstrom: Come on, Kenny, let's give him some privacy. Later. (He and Wangler leave.) Said: You wanna rage at the fate? You feel the fire, my brother. Feel the fire. I am done with you. Keane: Reverend. I do. I do feel the fire. Save me. Said: Oh, no. You saved me. (Hill narrating.) Hill: Some say finding God is a glorious thing. They're wrong. It's dangerous. You spend your whole life in a world of men, but when you finally see his power, his greatness, other men fall out of view. 'Cause you're so focused on him, you can barely see them from the corners of your eyes. You lose sight of them. (In the kitchen.) Billie: Hey! Keane: Hey. Billie: I'm out of the hospital. Keane: I see. Billie: You gonna give me a hug or what? Thanks for taking care of Ortolani. What's the matter? You ain't glad to see me? Keane: Things have changed, Billie. I've changed. Now you're gonna have to change too. Billie: Change? How? Keane: You have to stop being a fag, that's how. Billie: Stop? I can't stop. I don't wanna! Keane: If you don't stop I can't protect you no more. Billie: Fine. Keane: If you don't stop you can't be my brother no more. Billie: Fine! Keane: I'll beat the black off you if you don't stop being a faggot! Said: No, brother, no! (Billie runs away crying and Keane and Said go into a hallway.) No, no. Keane: But I thought you said we're not down with faggots. Said: Islam rejects homosexuality, yes. But you are never going to reach Billie's heart through intimidation. You have to open up yours and show him the way by example, as I did to you. Through love. Keane: Reverend, I hear what you're saying to me but it's hard. I mean, I been using these (Holds up his fists.) my whole life to settle things. Said: Man, it's ok, brother. Nobody's expecting you to change overnight. We all have to struggle with the devil and his temptations. But, you see, it's like this. Right now you have Allah on your side. And you can call him, and he will come, my brother, and he will give you strength. Keane: It's just that, I feel so bad and so ashamed of everything I did before. It's like I feel that I should be going around to all the people I hurt and telling them I'm sorry. Said: Then that's what you must do. You go out there and you make your enemies your friends. Keane: Friends? Said: Well, now you're gonna have to prepare yourself a little. You see, your faith is gonna be a threat to them and you will have to love them all the more. (In a classroom.) Markstrom: Yo, Kenny, I see that drug counselor doing you a whole hunking lot of good. Wangler: Fuck that drug counselor. Fuck him. Keane: What are you doing here? Markstrom: Yo, Jefferson, what's up, man? Keane: Brothers, my name is now Tisi Oso. Markstrom: T what? Adebisi: Step off, brother, step off. Keane: I'm done with that. Adebisi: What the fuck's wrong with you? Keane: Simon, you been doing it all wrong, brother. The whole package. This is not the way. Wangler: I told you, Said's been fucking with his head. Keane: We gotta cut out all this hatred. We need to learn to love one another, embrace one another. The only person we need to be fearing is God. Adebisi: Motherfucker, shut the fuck up with that shit. Are you still with us? Are you still a brother? Keane: I am your brother. We all God's... Adebisi: I said cut that shit, nigger. What I mean is, you still a brother? Keane: Like this? Doing this? No. Adebisi: Then get the fuck away from me. Keane: Asalaam aleikuum. (He leaves.) Markstrom: Homeboy getting soft, man. (In a hallway. Ryan is mopping as Rebadow and Groves walk by.) Ryan: Hey, I just mopped there, asswipes. What's up, cuz. Keane: Follow me. Be cool. We must repent for what we did to Ortolani and for getting Johnny killed. Ryan: Repent? You kidding or are you high? Keane: I ain't gonna rat on you. And I ain't gonna tell no one that you set it up with the hacks to get Johnny in the hole. Ryan: Why you being so good to me? What's the catch? Keane: I tell, you die. And I would much rather you see the sins you've committed and, like myself, try to change your ways. Ryan: You are high. Keane: Asalaam aleikuum. (In Schibetta's pod.) Ryan: Mister Schibetta? Jefferson Keane ordered the hit on Dino. Let me arrange for Keane to die. Schibetta: Why would you wanna do that? Ryan: As a sign of good faith between us. Schibetta: Good faith? All right. (Ryan leaves.) D'Angelo: Why are you letting him take care of this? Schibetta: He wants to get his hands dirty, why do I care? Besides, this way the niggers will kill him. (In a hallway.) Healy: What do you need? (Ryan whispers in his ear.) (In the cafeteria.) Healy: OK, Keane, you're coming with us. Keane: Why? What'd I do? Healy: Move your ass! Said: The man asked you a question. What'd he do? Healy: I don't have to explain anything to you, your holiness. Keane: Where the hell you taking me? Healy: Shut the fuck up. (He shoves Keane into the gym and closes the door, locking him in with two guys.) Keane: What's this about? (A window opens and 2 COs start taping.) I ain't got no beef with y'all. I don't want to fight nobody. Huh? (The guys attack him and he defends himself.) CO: Let the games begin. (The fight continues and Keane knocks out one guy and breaks the neck of the other.) CO: Hey, look at that. The motherfucker killed Martinez. (Keane looks up and sees all the COs watching him.) Keane: No! (In Em City.) Glynn: Lock it down! (The SORT team comes in.) Wittlesey: It's a lockdown! Get to your cells! (At the front lobby, which is packed with reporters as the Governor walks in.) Devlin: I am deeply concerned by the rash of murders that have occured in Oswald over the past few weeks. And though I have every confidence in Warden Glynn here and his fine staff, I felt it was necessary to make an on-site inspection. Glynn: And we are always happy to see the Governor and engage in a free-flowing exchange of ideas. Now if you'll excuse us. Governor? (In Glynn's office.) Devlin: What the fuck are you people doing? Do any of you have a fucking clue as to how to run this prison? Glynn: Governor, all these deaths are interrelated. We've got an all out race war in the making and we're trying to contain the situation. Devlin: Well, you're not doing a very good job. McManus: And you're not helping much. Devlin: What? Who are you? McManus: Tim McManus. I run cellblock 5. Devlin: Oh, yeah. Emerald City. The wave of the future. McManus: You are creating a lot of the tension that we're dealing with right here. Devlin: How am I doing that? McManus: Well, you ban smoking, you ban conjugals. Bit by bit you're stripping these men of their basic human needs. Devlin: This is a prison. These men are criminals. The whole point is to strip them of their basic human needs. If a kneejerk prissy liberal would see that we wouldn't be having the problems we're having today. McManus: The campaign is over, Governor, so get off your soapbox. Devlin: McManus, when you look at me, what do you see? McManus: A man. Devlin: You've heard of Olympus, right? Mount Olympus, ancient Greece, where the gods lived? McManus: Yeah. Devlin: Well, it was a hierarchy, even among the gods. Mercury was lesser than Apollo, Apollo lesser than Zeus. Now, you run your cellblock and you think you're a god. Glynn runs the whole prison, he thinks he's a greater god. Well, guys, I am Zeus. I am omnipotent. I must be obeyed or my thunderbolts will strike. McManus: You're not Zeus, you're a politician. Glynn: McManus, take a walk, you're not helping. McManus: Fine. Devlin: Thank you, Warden. Glynn: Devlin, tell me what you want. Devlin: One, I want the murders to stop. Two, I want this Jefferson Keane to go on trial, I want him convicted, and I want him to die. He's gonna be the first one executed now that I brought the death penalty back. Three, end the lockdown. Glynn: What? Devlin: The public hears the whole prison is locked down, they get tense. They think we've lost control. Glynn: The fact that we're in lockdown proves we're in control. Devlin: I'm not talking about what's real, I'm talking about John Q.'s perception. Glynn: And wha if we have a riot, what will John Q. think then? What will that do for your political career? Devlin: I wouldn't worry about me, Warden. I'm the one with the thunderbolts, remember? (In McManus' office.) Glynn: I just got a call from the Governor, who got a call from your friend Senator Shriner complaining about his interference in Oz. McManus: Well, Leo, somebody's gotta stop this fucking little Napoleon. Ken Shriner's got the balls to do it. Glynn: Devlin is bringing the FBI to investigate the murders. McManus: So what? Maybe they'll do a better job than Burrano has. Glynn: Hey, this is my prison! I don't want the Feds running around, waking my inmates, faxing me memorandums. The last thing I want, the last thing I need is for you taking shit like this on yourself. This is your fault, McManus, and I won't forget that. (At the front lobby. The FBI arrives.) Glynn: Welcome to Oswald. (In an interrogation room.) Goldstein: Johnny Post got into Ortolani's cell somehow and burned him alive. You think the guards were involved? (In solitary.) Glynn: Ortolani was strapped down here when we found him torched. (In an interrogation room.) Goldstein: You cut his dick off because you're the big Don. You can do anything.... (In the room where Post was killed.) Glynn: We found Post tied up here. His penis had been cut off and stuffed in his mouth. (In an interrogation room.) Goldstein: I don't understand. How'd it work out that you and Martinez were in the gym with no guards? (In the gym.) Glynn: The fight took place here. Keane snapped Martinez' neck. (In an interrogation room. McManus knocks.) Goldstein: Come on. Hi, Jeremy Goldstein. McManus: Tim McManus. Goldstein: Thanks for taking time out of your busy day. McManus: Well, I want these murders solved as much as anyone. Goldstein: I'm sure you do. Interesting place, Oz. I haven't been called "kike" this much since prep school. You don't have a problem with me being Jewish, do you? McManus: No, not at all. Goldstein: I mean, you don't think of me as a Christ killer or anything like that? McManus: Well, I'm not even really sure that Christ died. Goldstein: Good, fair enough. But Dino Ortolani sure as hell did. Roasted by Johnny Post. You think he did that of his own volition? McManus: Probably not. Post wasn't exactly a braintrust. Goldstein: So someone told him to off Ortolani but we don't know who. McManus: My guess is Jefferson Keane. Goldstein: Keane, yeah. He snaps the neck of a Latino, one Julio Martinez. Why? McManus: I don't know. Jefferson hasn't said a word except to pray ever since. Goldstein: I tried to talk to him earlier, I know. Doesn't it seem odd to you that Keane and Martinez were left in the gym unsupervised? McManus: Yes, in the same way it seems odd that Post was let into the hole to burn Ortolani. Goldstein: So I wouldn't be too far off to think that the guards were involved? McManus: It's possible. Probable. Goldstein: How about you? McManus: How about me what? Goldstein: Would I be too far off to think that you were involved? McManus: Are you saying I'm a suspect? Goldstein: I'm FBI. Until I got a reason not to believe it, you're a suspect. (Hill narrating.) Hill: Here's a pop quiz: name the seven deadly sins. Come on, you saw that Brad Pitt movie. Lust. Yeah, well, everybody gets that one. Gluttony, sure. Greed, yeah. Envy, sloth, anger or to be a little more technical, wrath. What else? What else? Let me put it this way: if you think you know the answer and because of that, you think you're better than everybody else, then you're guilty of it. (Flashbacks of Alvarez' crime.) Prisoner number 97A413, Miguel Alvarez. Convicted February 3, '97. Assault with a deadly weapon, criminal mischief in the second degree. Sentence: 15 years. Up for parole in 2. (In a bathroom.) Carlos: (Says something in Spanish.) Latino: Carlos, he is a handsome fuck. Carlos: Hey, Miguel, when you fucked Maritza, did you like stare at yourself in the mirror the whole time and shit? Alvarez: Fuck you, motherfuckers. What's up with Keane? Carlos: What about him? Alvarez: Oh, come on. That bandido nigger broke Martinez' neck. He gotta get done. Latino: He's in the fucking hole. Alvarez: So? Yo, Post got to Ortolani in the hole, right? Carlos: Yeah, wonder how he did that shit. (Ryan comes in.) Ryan: Carlos, you wanted something. Carlos: Yeah, can we do a little business? Ryan: Always. Carlos: All right. We need to get in Keane's cell. Ryan: So? Why you coming to me? Carlos: I hear things, papa. Ryan: You hear the wrong things, papa. Carlos: Oh, you're not in tight with a couple of hacks? Ryan: I don't know what you're talking about. But even if I did, I would tell you things are too crazy right now. Nobody's gonna help nobody do nothing. (Ryan leaves.) (Mukada comes in.) Mukada: Miguel, the hospital just called. Maritza just went into labor. Alvarez: Shit, oh shit! (Shots of Maritza giving birth with Alvarez and Mukada in the hospital room.) (Somewhere in Oz.) Alvarez: There he is, that's my boy. (Showing pictures.) McManus: Congratulations. Alvarez: Thanks. McManus: Look at that. He's beautiful, right? Yeah, he must take after his mother. Alvarez: I'd do anything for him, you know. I'd die for him. McManus: You try and stay alive instead. I got a message here. You gotta call Maritza right away. (In the chapel.) Alvarez: Father, ever since the baby was born, you know, I been bragging to all the other guys about how beautiful he is and shit like that. I mean, you really gotta admit, he's the most beautiful baby in the world. So now I'm thinking that maybe I went a little overboard because Maritza called this morning talking about the baby got a bad liver and he's still in the hospital and they think that he's gonna die. So now I'm thinking, maybe God heard me bragging so much and he decided, you know, to punish me. Mukada: Oh, Miguel, God doesn't work that way. Alvarez: I mean, growing up, I knew I was the best looking in my hood, you know. I told everybody. You know, I was the best athlete, I was the best lover, even my fucking car. So now I'm thinking that, you know, God's pissed off. I'm wondering if you could talk to God for me and tell him that if he saves my baby, you know, I'll stop being such a big mouth. Could you do that for me, Father? Mukada: I will, but you gotta pray to God too, you know? Don't negotiate. You gotta stop bragging for your own good. Alvarez: I know that. But if my baby dies, you know, I don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean, it's like I'll die. Mukada: Miguel, you should pray to God for your son's health but you should also ask God to give you and Maritza the strength to face whatever happens. Alvarez: Maritza says that the doctor says that all this is going on because of the drugs we did before she was pregnant, you know. And after she was pregnant, people were fucking telling us not to and Maritza didn't want to and I thought nothing bad was gonna fucking happen to me. Me. Pray for me. Pray for my baby. Mukada: I will. Repeat after me: "Oh, my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended thee and I detest all my sins..." Alvarez: No, that ain't enough. That ain't enough. God wants a piece of my fucking ass. (Hill narrating.) Hill: We try to figure out what God wants from us, why he put us here. We try to make deals with him, but God is one tough motherfucker. And we know to get what we need, we have to give up what matters most. Anything less, he's not interested. (Alternating shots of Mukada in the chapel during mass and Alvarez in his pod, cutting himself.) Mukada: "Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world. Have mercy on us." (He starts handing out communion.) The body of Christ. (Hill narrating.) Hill: God knows he's perfect and we're not and we can never be but he expects us to be. And he punishes us if we're not, you know what I'm saying? God is the ultimate gangster. The supremo boss, you know what I mean? Forgiveness, live by his code. Deadness, if we don't. Yo, he never has to talk to us face to face and he never has to explain exactly why he does what he does. Know what I'm saying? Nigger sits up there in Heaven somewhere, drinking a cappuccino, chilling... (Singing.) "Got the whole world in his hands." He got the whole world by the balls. In excelsius deo and all that shit. (In the hole. Keane is praying as McManus looks in.) External Links *The DepOZitory: Transcriber of the Episode. Category:Episode transcripts